She Remains
by ichise
Summary: Cloud reminisces the events in his life and how he is coping so far.


**Title**:She Remains…

**Author:** ichise

**Plot: **Our taciturn hero ponders about the events that occurred.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy Characters, not even the names.

**This story features some events in the game and in the Advent Children movie. This is my first Final Fantasy fiction… all reviews would be highly appreciated.**

* * *

_I tried to live on._

They tell me one death would be the end of it. The same death is the death of itself and no other person could be harmed. But it simply isn't like that; her face haunts me still, those eyes that would never come back and those smiles that shall never flash for me again. They remain in my soul. They never left me, not even for a peaceful moment.

_I tried to forget._

Her memories lingers still everywhere I go, in the filthy slums where I met her, in the ancient grounds where she met her death… and in the church where she cared for her precious flowers. She told me she would come back, when everything is over…

_Hoping, I tried to live in a lie. _

After the crazed man's death – the same man that caused our pain, I tried to live on my own, shutting everyone else from my system. I tried to live in a lie where she stayed with me. My dear angel that has always been there and never left… I sleep beside her flower bed, if only to have a mere hold of her scent… that sweet tinge when she was still alive. I know I will be able to meet her… And I shall… In the Promised Land, for sure. Without a doubt, without any doubt.

_I tried to stand in denial._

A part of me has died and yet I feel like I was dying still… literally. Strange scars appear on my very skin. It pains me in occasions but it has to be ignored. I had better things to do, I have to live, if not for me then for her.

_I tried to go on._

Events suddenly lead me from one raged moment to another. He rises once again, in the form of another young man and his brothers. It alarms me, but at the same time it tells me there must be hope.

_I tried to fight once again._

I stand confused. If he has chances of rising from death… then doesn't she as well…? I tell myself that the lie I had myself believed in may not be a lie after all. It may happen that one day; I'll wake up and see her again. In the flower bed, and her smiles – coming back for me.

_I stand alone._

She comes for me again. I hear her voice, but this time it is for real. I am not making it up… This time, it is for real. She stands behind me, her face etched in my mind but hidden before my eyes. She asks me what was wrong and I tell her.

_I wanted to be forgiven._

I finally catch her in that moment but it ends as soon as it started. I wanted to hold her but I realize I can not. I can not, right now. I still stand in my own doubts and fears, I am not ready.

_I receive her help._

Just like before, she lends me a helping hand. She heals me of my scars and heals me of my own fears. She guides me, like always. She stayed, just like she promised. She was there for me in our final battle, I knew right then – she was always there.

_I tremble._

I felt death before me. Everything turned white. I heard a gun shot and nothing more. I felt like floating, I felt like drifting in an endless stream… The life stream? Again?

_I feel the light._

I feel the touch. I feel it so well that I knew it was happening. I felt it that I felt myself assured that I was in good hands. Mother? Was it you…? Or is it… you…? My… only….?

_I wake up._

In a stream of children, I find myself floating. She is nowhere to be found. Everyone has smiles, everyone was happy. I looked at their direction, they were all doing well. But she was not there…

_I was… dreaming…?_

I looked around… and saw her. Still clad in her pink dress like a blossoming little flower. And Zack was there leaning on the door as well.

_I was alright._

She tells me I was doing fine on my own. She smiles. I see it again, those smiles that I so long wanted to see again. On those eyes that seemed to symbolize serenity on itself, I see them again and it locks gazes with me… I felt bliss… I felt satisfaction.

_I am no longer alone._

I smile and tell her I am no longer alone. I smile once again. She leaves me and I stand still. But she never did left; I know she'll always be there.

_I stand waiting._

I have dared death more than once and even faced someone worse than death. I know that even if I try, it won't be fruitful since it was not my time. I have escaped Death's grasp all too often to even think of dying easily – I guess I shall wait. Another couple of years won't hurt… or even a decade, it doesn't matter as long as I meet her again…

_In the Promised Land… I know I can meet her there…_

-Fin-

* * *

Author's Note: There you go, my first fan fiction. Hope you liked it... reviews would be well appreciated... 

Well anyway, I edit pictures for my stories, another one of my twisted hobbies... I haven't made a good site for them so if you're interested I'd be glad to send them to you through e-mail… that's all thankies.


End file.
